Partie concernée
by darkrogue1
Summary: Blake et Mortimer. Entre les bulles et les cases du Testament de William S., parlons un peu de ceux qui sont restés à Londres.


_Samedi 30 août, soir._

Le capitaine Blake est rentré il y a quelque temps, saluant brièvement son invitée au salon, mais maintenant qu'il a véritablement terminé sa journée et rangé ses affaires, il est revenu dans la pièce principale et contemple pensivement Sarah Summertown. Celle-ci a le nez plongé dans un livre et ce n'est lorsqu'elle lève la tête pour le regarder qu'il lui demande :

"Leur avez-vous dit ? A l'un ou à l'autre ?"

C'est la première fois depuis vendredi soir - depuis qu'elle leur a présenté sa fille - qu'ils sont tous les deux seuls et qu'il peut enfin lui poser cette question.

"Pas encore." Sarah Summertown sourit et grimace légèrement. "Je ne sais pas encore comment aborder le sujet." Elle soupire. "C'est un peu la même sensation qu'une crampe d'écrivain. De plus, je sais que je n'ai droit qu'un seul essai, sans rature ou réécriture possible."

Il hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne comprend pas son point de vue, mais il s'inquiète de la réaction du professeur et cette incertitude le tue. Va-t-il se fâcher ? Non probablement pas. Se vexer ? Peut-être. Francis Blake l'imagine surtout abasourdi, bouche bée et les bras ballants - du moins dans un premier temps - puis immensément heureux.

Son coeur se serre. L'inquiétude le ronge, lui qui n'a rien à offrir à son ami : compagnie d'une femme, reconnaissance sociale, descendance, tout cela est hors de sa portée.

Elle se met à rire. "Cessez donc cela, capitaine. Je vous entends penser d'ici." Et elle rit encore. "Regardez-nous donc tomber dans les stéréotypes : l'ancienne maîtresse et l'épouse légitime..."

Le capitaine tressaille, il trouve le mot cruel. Coté légitimité elle en a plus que lui qui, illégal, ne peut en espérer aucune.

Elle se fait plus sérieuse et continue "... mais vous n'avez aucun soucis à avoir de ce côté. Je suis vieille et fanée. J'ai passé l'âge de séduire un homme."

Blake ne répond pas, mais il pense que cela ne dérangerait pas le professeur. Si le fait qu'il soit un homme n'a pas repoussé son ami, ce ne sont pas quelques rides qui suffiraient à le rebuter.

"Rassurez-vous. Je ne regrette rien, et si c'était à refaire je ferais les mêmes choix."

Blake hoche la tête. "Je vous en remercie. Et pas seulement pour moi." Il n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Mortimer avait voulu rester à aux côtés de cette femme pour leur enfant et n'avait jamais fait ses études en Amérique. Ce qui serait advenu du monde sans l'Espadon.

Elle change soudain la conversation, le tirant de ces pensées moroses, indiquant sa jambe bandée. "Cela vous dérangerait-il de me ramener chez moi demain ? Ou bien je prendrai un taxi. Je me sentirais bien plus à l'aise dans un environnement familier."

Le capitaine se récrie : "Mon dieu, j'espère que je ne vous donne pas l'impression d'avoir envie de vous chasser ! Je travaille demain et ne risquerai pas de vous déranger!"

Elle secoue la tête. "Non, non, capitaine. J'apprécierais vraiment me retrouver chez moi pour récupérer... et si comme vous le dites vous êtes absent demain, raison de plus : je n'aurai personne pour me tenir compagnie."

Il acquiesce. "Dans ce cas c'est d'accord. Si vous êtes prête avant neuf heures je vous conduirai moi-même, sinon je demanderai à David de le faire."

"Je vous remercie, capitaine."

Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Se détournant, il va se servir un verre pour s'occuper.

Comme toute cette histoire est étrange, et encore plus sa propre réaction ! Mortimer a une fille naturelle et il se trouve - lui qui n'est que partie concernée - plus inquiet que les parties prenantes ou directement impliquées. Certes, Mortimer n'est pas encore au courant, mais Elisabeth semblait bien calme hier - il est certain qu'elle a deviné - et Sarah Summertown... après tout, peut-être a-t-elle épuisé toute son inquiétude sur le sujet à l'époque, lorsqu'elle a décidé de cacher sa grossesse à Philip et de rompre.

Un instant, il hésite devant les bouteilles. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il se sert un whisky : il a bien besoin de quelque chose de fort pour se calmer les nerfs.


End file.
